


At The Barricades Of Freedom

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [3]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Anxious Enjolras, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Pride Parade, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: One shot Enjoltaire ace pride day.





	At The Barricades Of Freedom

Enjolras wakes up to the alarm clock. It's 7 am. Blurry eyed he turns to Grantaire who is sleeping on his side. He smiles at his boyfriend, stroking his face gently with his fingertips. Leaning down to press his lips to R's. 

Grantaire slowly opens his eyes smiling at his blonde boyfriend. "Morning Apollo". 

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "Morning René". 

They share lazy kisses for a few minutes. 

Today is Asexual Pride Day and there's a parade in town. 

"Let's stay in bed a while longer Julien". 

Lying down they cuddle until it's time to get ready. 

"Sweetheart look at me". Grantaire is worried about his boyfriend. 

Enjolras is having a panic attack. 

"Julien take deep breaths my love. I'm here. You're going to be ok". Stroking his boyfriend's hair and making soothing sounds. 

Enjolras slowly stops hyperventilating. 

"You back with me love?". Gently kissing him. 

"I don't know why that happened. I guess it's worry that something bad will happen today". 

"Julien I won't let anything happen. I'll protect you. It's going to be the best day ever". 

Enjolras lets out a giggle. 

"Look at you being all optimistic. It's like our roles reversed". 

"It's ok to not be ok Enj". Holding his boyfriend protectively. 

"I love you R. I hope you know how much you mean to me". 

"I do love"

"I'm serious René. I'll tell you everyday how much I love you". 

Enjolras goes quiet. Taking deep breaths he turns to R. 

" René I have something to ask you. Whatever your answer is it's ok". 

R watches E take out a small box in the bedside cabinet. 

"René will you do the honour of marrying me?". 

R gasps. "Of course I'll marry you Julien. Yes!" 

Enjolras kisses him. "You've made me so happy R". 

He slides the engagement ring on R's finger. It has an emerald in the centre. Enjolras has a similar ring for himself. It has ruby in the centre. 

Grantaire is crying. 

" I love you Julien. If this is a dream I never want to wake up". 

Enjolras rolls his eyes. "It's not a dream sweetheart we're awake". 

"Please hold me for a while Enj". 

Enjolras lies down with Grantaire in his arms.

Julien and René arrive at the event two hours early. The atmosphere already buzzing. 

They proudly join the parade. Enjolras with his asexual flag holding Grantaire' hand. 

"You make me so very happy R. You accept me for who I am. I adore and love you to the moon and back". 

Smiling at each other holding hands tightly. 

"Sweetheart those who don't accept you are not worth of your time. My love you're my life". 

"One day we'll live in a more just equal world. I shall never stop fighting for us, for the people and for the world until the earth is free". 

Julien has fire in his eyes. René is immensely proud of him. 

The day is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback or kudos for this series. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
